Getting My Fingers Straight
by Ortho4Peds2
Summary: A different take on Eppy 7x19 Callie asks Arizona for help to get freshened up and Mark gets excited about the girl on girl action but Arizona shuts him down.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After cheering on Callie to get her fingers straight Callie is breathing heavily.

"Yay fingers!"

Arizona watches her stressing out.

Arizona walks over to her "Cal, it's okay you're retraining your brain, getting your fingers straight was the goal for today."

Arizona goes to kiss Callie when Callie turns her head.

"I need to brush my teeth first will you help me?" She whispers so no one else hears

Arizona nods "I'll be back with some stuff." She wispers fast in Callie's ear

Callie looks up at her and nods

Mark comes into the room "Morning, Baby Report."

Arizona and Mark fist bump "Boom!"

"I'm going to go see her!" She says happily and goes to leave the room and looks back over her shoulder

"Hey."

Callie looks at her

"You"re awesome!"

Callie just smiles and Mark shows her the video he took of Sofia moving around and he gives her Sofia's stats.

"How are you?"

"I..finally got my fingers straight."

"That's Great!"

Callie continues talking to him for a little while but then starts to feel overwhelmed and yells at everybody to get out of the room because Arizona is coming back to help her freshen up and waits for everyone to leave before closing her eyes and waits for Arizona to get back. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the supply closet Arizona hears the door closed and peeks to see who it is.

"Ahh, what are you doing in here blondie?"

"What are you doing in here Mark?"

"Callie kicked everyone out of her room, what are you doing?"

"I told her I would help her freshen up a bit so I am in here getting supplies."

"You're giving her a sponge bath?" He asks excitedly

Arizona rolls her eyes "You're such a Perv Mark!" Arizona says dropping some tooth paste, a tooth brush, deodorant, and a sponge into the little plastic sponge bath.

Mark smirks

"You need to stop Mark, Callie and I will be married soon and our sex life is our private life and I would like to keep it that way and you need to keep out of our bedroom period!"

"You sure I can't help?" He whispers in her ear rubbing himself up on her from behind

"No Mark!" She looks back frustratedly

"Now go see your..our daughter!"

Mark leaves the room and Arizona sighs angrily and breaks down at everything she's feeling before containing herself and getting it together before she goes back to Callie's room to help her bathe. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Arizona gets back to the room Callie sees that she's not okay.

"Hey, hey hey, come here."

Arizona places the tub of stuff on the rolley table and goes over to her.

"What's wrong?"

"N..nothing."

"Arizona?"

"Just..Mark..he.."

"He what, I'm going to kill him!"

"C..Callie relax." She pushes her back slightly

"What did he do to you?"

"He just rubbed up on me in the supply closet."

"What the hell were you two doing in the supply closet together?"

"I was getting your stuff to help you bathe like you wanted and he just came in and started asking me if I needed help and I said No!"

"I'm going to kill him!"

"Callie no, he stopped and I told him to go visit Sofia before I totally change my mind about him seeing her at all."

"Arizona he's.."

"I know who he is and legally im nothing but he's a pig that has no respect for us and i told him that we will be married soon and that he needs to stay out of her bedroom period."

Callie smirks "Look at you Robbins soo protective of this relationship."

"I am we need our privacy without him."

"Can you really ban from from the NICU?"

"Legally no because he's.."

"Her father."

"But I really want to after the way he's treated us with no respect."

"Did he say anything else to do while I was unconscious?"

"Just that he's her father and I'm nothing but I don't want to fight over that."

"You are something to me you are my fianc'e and I'm going to kill him!"

Callie's heart monitors start blaring.

"Callie, Callie, c..calm down."

Callie calms down and Arizona watches her

"Now should we bathe you?" She gets the toothbrush ready with tooth paste and hands it to Callie 


End file.
